


The Spy Who Fucked Me

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Series: The Spy Who Fucked Me [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Peter Parker, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Eggsy Unwin, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: On a school field trip to London, Peter meets the most interesting local.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gary “Eggsy” Unwin
Series: The Spy Who Fucked Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978609
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	The Spy Who Fucked Me

**Author's Note:**

> It took me over a year to finish this, and this isn’t even going to be a one shot 😭 I can’t tell you what possessed me to write it but I can say that I sincerely hope you all enjoy it.   
> (Peter is 17 in the fic, which is technically above the age of consent in England but I tagged it as underage anyways)

“MJ this is not a good idea!” Peter hissed as he was dragged into the pub by his friend. She just rolled her eyes and continued pulling him into the establishment. 

“We’re not gonna get another chance like this for years yet back home, let’s live a little,” she said. Peter groaned and stopped struggling against her hold. She grinned victoriously and sat him down at the bar, throwing her I.D. onto the counter confidently. 

“Two pints please!” she called. The bartender barely glanced at the I.D. before pouring out the drinks. 

“Well that was easy,” MJ said, putting her I.D. back in her pocket. Peter chuckled and reached for the beer when it was set in front of him. As he went to take a sip, someone suddenly bumped into his backside, making him spill half the glass down his front. 

“Shit!” he yelped, slamming the glass down and leaping to his feet to turn on the guilty party. “Dude what the f-” 

The words died in his throat when he saw the man, because he was easily the most gorgeous being Peter had ever laid eyes on. With broad shoulders and a jawline chiseled by the gods, Peter barely had time to wonder if he was drooling before he was being blinded by a brilliant smile. 

“Sorry about that, bruv, buy you another one?” he said. Peter’s thoughts skidded to a halt, stunned speechless by the man’s lilting accent. 

“Oh, um, I mean…” he stuttered.

“He’d love one,” MJ said from beside him before elbowing him in the side. The man turned his smile on her, turquoise eyes glittering behind his glasses. 

“I’m MJ,” she said, holding out her hand. “This is Peter. We’re here on a school trip.” The man took her hand and gave it a firm shake. 

“Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin. How are you enjoying England so far?” he asked as he stepped up to the bar and signaled for three more beers. MJ took the opportunity to stomp on Peter’s toes and give him a pointed look. 

“It’s great!” he said, a little too loudly to sound at ease. Eggsy didn’t seem to notice, pushing one of the pints in front of Peter and grabbing the other two. 

“Happy to hear it. Cheers, guv, and don’t be a stranger,” he said, shooting Peter a wink. Almost against his will, Peter giggled into his drink. Eggsy’s grin widened and he gave MJ a parting nod. They watched him weave through the other pub goers to sit at a corner booth, where a pretty blonde girl with matching glasses and a very similar suit sat waiting. 

“Okay, I don’t even like dudes and I would climb him like a tree,” MJ said, not even trying to hide her stare. 

“For real, was he carved by angels?” 

“You need to hit that.” Peter shook his head. 

“As if, I’d never have a chance,” he said, taking a large gulp of his drink. 

“He said ‘don’t be a stranger’ and then winked at you. If that’s not an opening than I failed the SAT’s.” 

“You really think so?” MJ nodded and finished her drink. 

“I’ll cover for you at the hotel, I better not see you until tomorrow morning, and you’re gonna tell me  _ everything _ .” 

“Wait, MJ, I’m not old enough to be here alone -” but she had already walked away. Peter glanced over at where Eggsy sat with his friend, and bit his lip. Then he steeled himself, grabbed his pint, and walked over. 

“Hey,” he said as he came up on their table, “MJ had to head back to the hotel. Do you mind if I join you?” Eggsy grinned at him. 

“I don’t mind. Rox?” he said, turning to his companion. 

“Be my guest. I’m leaving after this drink anyways. Early morning,” she said, standing up and offering her side of the booth. Peter smiled graciously and took a seat. 

“Sure you don’t wanna stay, Roxy? We both know you can work hungover,” Eggsy said as she pounded the last of her beer. She shook her head and set down her glass none to kindly. 

“But I prefer a clear head. You two have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she said as she turned and left. 

“So,” Eggsy said, turning those piercing blue eyes onto Peter. “How long are you here for?” Peter took a big gulp of his beer. 

“Two weeks. This is our first night,” he said after swallowing. “This is my first time in England.” 

“Have you been to any other countries?” 

“Uh, Germany, but I don’t really like to talk about that,” he said, feeling himself flush. 

“Fair enough. I travel a lot for work so I’ve actually been to Germany a fair bit,” Eggsy said. 

“Oh? What do you do?” 

“I’m a tailor, work at a fancy shop not far from here.” 

“Oh that’s interesting! I’ve never actually met a tailor before. It’s a rich people thing where I come from.” 

“It’s a rich people thing here too, which is why they pay me the big bucks.” 

Peter smiled over the rim of his glass before swallowing down the rest of his drink. Eggsy reached out almost immediately to grab the glass, his fingers brushing over Peter’s. Peter felt himself flush and look away from those hypnotic eyes. Eggsy stood before draining his own glass. 

“Be right back, love,” he said with a warm smile. Peter knew his face was probably the same color as his Spidey-suit by now, but it didn’t seem like Eggsy minded. He fidgeted in the short time Eggsy was absent, nerves and excitement coalescing inside him as he eyed the man across the pub. His hands were a little sweaty and his heart was beating just a tad faster than normal, but Peter kind of liked the feeling, the scientist inside him thrilled at the opportunity to analyze all the new things Eggsy was making him feel. 

The handsome Brit returned with two more pints as well as what Peter assumed was some sort of martini in hand. He raised an eyebrow at the additional drink, receiving a charming smile from Eggsy. 

“That’s the drink of gentlemen the world over,” he said, sliding it and the beer towards Peter encouragingly. Peter giggled and grabbed the cocktail, taking a tentative sip. He screwed his face up slightly at the unfamiliar and strange mix of flavors that sparked over his taste buds. It wasn’t like anything he had ever tasted before, and while the strong taste of gin was just a hair shy of being overwhelming, Peter found he actually enjoyed it. He gave Eggsy a nod of approval before downing the rest in two easy swallows. Eggsy grinned, his eyes sparking with something Peter couldn’t quite identify, but he could tell it was positive. 

“Very nice,” he said, already feeling the liquor hitting his system, making him feel brave. “But I do believe that feeding me drinks until I’m loose enough for you to take advantage of isn’t very gentlemanly,” he added. Eggs’s eyes went wide at the implication, but before he could say anything in protest, Peter put his hand up. 

“Especially,” he said firmly, “when you could have done that without any alcohol in the first place.” 

A devilish smirk spread across Eggsy’s lips, and he took a measured drink of beer. 

“Is that so?” he said, his voice dropping into a smooth timbre that sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. He knew that he was blushing again, but the alcohol really boosted his confidence, so he met Eggsy’s gaze head on, biting his lip slowly and resting his chin on his hand. He saw a flash of hot desire in Eggsy’s eyes, and felt his lips curl up in a victorious smirk. 

“Well in that case, why don’t we finish these drinks, and then take a little trip to my flat. I have drinks there, too, should you be so inclined for a little more... inebriation.” 

“And why would I want to do that?” Peter asked, his tone light and teasing. Eggsy gave him a dark chuckle, his pupils dilating in a sure sign of arousal. The sight sent heat flooding through Peter’s veins. 

“While I can assure you I have no intentions of actually harming you, I can’t say I can promise a - how do I put this? I don’t believe I’ll have the self-control to be gentle.” Peter’s cock throbbed at the words, and he clenched his jaw to keep what surely would have been an embarrassing noise from escaping his lips. Swallowing thickly, Peter tilted his head down and looked up at Eggsy through his lashes (a technique MJ had taught him during one of her impromptu “flirting lessons”) before replying. 

“Gentle was the last thing I had in mind,” he said, his voice coming out a husky purr. He noticed Eggsy’s fist clench around the handle of his glass, but otherwise he appeared unaffected by Peter’s response. For some reason, that sent a thrill up Peter’s spine. He was already starting to imagine it; he could picture perfectly the way Eggsy would toss him around like a ragdoll. After all, Peter didn’t think there was a suit on Earth that could hide Eggsy’s impressively toned physique. He was half-hard just thinking of how easily Eggsy would be able to manhandle him into whatever position he desired. He was overcome with a want to be used so thoroughly by the man across from him that he would still be feeling it by the time he returned to New York. Eggsy shot him a pleased look, almost as if he knew exactly what Peter was thinking, before bringing his glass up and chugging down the rest of his drink smoothly. Peter found that it was hard to swallow past the lump in his throat, making him clear it with a low cough before following Eggsy’s lead. The other man smiled and scooped up the empty glasses, taking them up to the bar and paying the tab then returning to the booth with his hand outstretched. 

“Well, gorgeous, I think it’s time we get out of here,” he said. Peter nodded with enthusiasm and took the proffered hand, allowing Eggsy to pull him from the booth and lead him out of the pub. 

“My flat’s not far at all, you don’t mind walking do you?” Eggsy asked. Peter noticed they were standing in front of a darkened alleyway and, in a flash of courage even he didn’t see coming, he gripped the lapels of Eggsy’s suit and dragged him into the slightly less visible area. Backing himself into the brick, he pulled Eggsy’s body flush with his own, craning his neck to murmur coyly in Eggsy’s ear. 

“Not at all, but I can’t promise I’ll behave.” He felt Eggsy shudder against him and flashed him a knowing smirk. 

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises,” Eggsy responded, throaty and lustful. Peter winked up at him with a cheeky grin, running his hands over Eggsy’s broad shoulders and giving his firm biceps a tight squeeze. 

“Maybe, but I’d rather be full of you,” he said, and Eggsy actually groaned, his big hands coming up to grab Peter’s hips, gripping them tightly and pressing Peter harder against the wall. Peter bit back a small whimper, feeling the power behind Eggsy’s touch. Fuck, he was so ready to be pounded into a drooling, cock-stupid mess. 

While Peter was by no means a virgin, he didn’t exactly have much experience in the kinkier areas of sex. Boys his age were awkward and usually too excited by the fact that they were having sex to begin with to think about mixing in a bit of rough. But Peter had known for quite awhile that he wanted to be manhandled, dominated, and used like a cocksleeve to satisfy his partner. And Eggsy was absolutely rising to the occasion. 

Peter was pulled from his wandering thoughts when he felt Eggsy’s teeth sink into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and this time he couldn’t keep the high-pitched whine he let loose at bay. Eggsy growled against his skin before repeating the action, making Peter’s knees buckle. 

“Eggsy,” he whimpered pathetically, his hips jolting forward in search of some kind of friction against his will. Eggsy pulled back to meet Peter’s gaze, eyes blown black with desire. Heat flooded Peter’s stomach as his breath caught in his throat. 

“Kiss me,” he said, his voice breaking slightly. Eggsy nodded quickly, his hands trailing up Peter’s body before tangling his fingers into the smaller boy’s curls, tugging at the strands to tilt his face up. Peter barely had time to take a breath before Eggsy was pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Peter sighed into the sensation, his hands moving to the clutch at the fabric of Eggsy’s crisp white dress shirt. It took mere moments for the kiss to intensify, Eggsy licking his way into Peter’s mouth with determination, his grip on Peter’s hair increasing with each passing second. Peter moaned low in his throat as Eggsy sucked softly on his tongue, already so hard he was worried the button of his jeans would pop. He wrenched himself from Eggsy’s lips with a gasp. 

“Fuck, Eggsy, need you,” he panted, making Eggsy chuckle low in his throat, leaning in to brush his lips over the shell of Peter’s ear. 

“Look at you, already so desperate for me,” he whispered, making Peter shiver. “I bet you’re already leaking in your pants at the thought of my thick cock splitting you open. Do you think you’ll be able to take it, sweetheart? Can you be a good little cockslut for me?” 

Peter thought he might cry. How did Eggsy know exactly what to do and say to make him feel like he was about to burst at the seams. 

“Yes, please, fuck, Eggsy,  _ please! _ ” Peter said, without a care in the world at the fact they had barely done anything and he was already begging. But Eggsy’s cocky smirk told him that the Brit didn’t mind one bit. 

“Then you better move that pretty little arse of yours, unless you want me to fuck you in a dirty alley where anyone could find us,” he said. Peter pointedly ignored the way his dick twitched at the image the words brought to mind. He wasn’t about to get arrested on the first night of his school trip for fucking a virtual stranger where anyone who walked by could see. 

“As tempting as that sounds,” he said, “I think a bed would better suit our needs tonight.” Eggsy nodded with a smile, taking a step back and lacing his fingers through Peter’s, tugging him back out onto the sidewalk. 

His place was indeed not far, and Peter was practically vibrating with anticipation as they walked up the steps to the front door. Eggsy kept shooting him fond glances as he unlocked the door, yanking him inside as soon as it was open. The next thing Peter knew he was being pushed up against a wall, Eggsy’s plush lips capturing his in a filthy kiss, and Peter felt like his brain was melting out of his ears. Eggsy was running his hands all over Peter’s body, petting and squeezing him in all his most sensitive spots, making him shudder and whine with need. Eggsy stepped back to shrug his jacket off. Before it had even reached the floor he was back on Peter, reaching around to grab his ass firmly with both hands before lifting him straight up. Peter’s head spun at the display of strength as he automatically wrapped his legs around Eggsy’s waist, grabbing his face to pull him in for a deep kiss. 

He barely registered Eggsy carrying him up the stairs, too distracted by nipping and sucking at his lips and tongue to notice the changing scenery around him. Right up until he was being pressed into a soft mattress, Eggsy’s body flush with his from head to toe. Peter gripped onto his broad shoulders and bucked his hips upwards, crying out at the white-hot pleasure that raced down his spine as his clothed cock rubbed against him. Peter could not keep the high-pitched noises of pleasure from pouring past his lips, but each one that spilled out seemed to spur Eggsy on, making him grind down harder. And it was so good, but it wasn’t  _ enough, _ and Peter didn’t know how much more he could take before he exploded. 

“Eggsy, Eggsy, please - ah! - need your cock so bad!” he cried out, tugging at Eggsy’s shirt in an effort to get him to hurry up. 

“As beautiful as you are begging for me, don’t forget who’s in charge here, love,” Eggsy growled, reaching between them to grip Peter’s cock through his jeans. Peter choked on his own breath as his eyes rolled back into his skull. He could practically  _ feel  _ Eggsy smirking down at him. Determined not to be outdone, Peter said something he never would have considered saying had he had any working brain cells left. 

“Daddy, please!” he practically sobbed out. 

Eggsy froze, and Peter’s heart dropped into his stomach. Why the fuck had he thought that was a good idea? He moved to sit up, eyes wide with distress as he struggled to come up with an excuse for what he had said, only to be pushed back against the mattress by a hand on his throat. Eggsy speared him with a look that was downright predatory, the fingers around Peter’s neck flexing experimentally. Peter gasped, his hips bucking upwards at the sensation. 

“Full of surprises indeed,” Eggsy said, an edge to his tone that had not been there before. 

“Eggsy-” Peter started, only to be cut off by Eggsy’s grip tightening around his throat. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said, a teasing lilt to his words. “I like the other one better.” Peter felt himself blush down to his toes, his cock twitching in the confines of his jeans. 

“Yes, daddy,” Peter choked out, and was rewarded with an earth-shattering smile. 

“Good boy,” Eggsy said, releasing Peter’s throat and pulling at his t-shirt. Peter sat up to help him pull it off, zeroing in on the buttons of Eggsy’s shirt as soon as it was tossed across the room. He had only unfastened the top one before he was being pushed back down, his wrists pinned above his head. 

“Did I say you could touch?” Eggsy asked. Peter swallowed thickly and shook his head. Eggsy nodded, releasing his wrists and sitting back on his heels to finish what Peter had started, taking his time with each button. Peter’s mouth watered as each inch of Eggsy’s chiseled torso was revealed, and his fingers twitched with the desire to feel those hard muscles beneath them. Almost as if he could read his mind, Eggsy speared him with a knowing look. 

“Keep your hands up there, love, or I’ll be forced to tie them to the headboard,” he said. Peter bit his lip but nodded obediently, earning another stunning smile. 

“That’s a good boy,” Eggsy said, toying with the button on Peter’s jeans. Peter whimpered softly, his hips lifting slightly off the bed. He was so hard it hurt, but Eggsy seemed content just taking his time as he slowly unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down. His touch was light as he began pulling off Peter’s jeans and briefs, handling him like he was something fragile. It made Peter’s lust-riddled head spin. No one had treated him so carefully since he had become Spiderman, and he had forgotten how nice it was to experience tenderness. 

But gentle was not what Peter was angling for tonight. He whined loudly, wiggling his hips impatiently. Eggsy gave him another dark chuckle, running his hands over Peter’s smooth, pale thighs. 

“Look at you,” he said. “So worked up for me already, leaking all over yourself like a slut. Such a pretty little thing, just gagging for my cock, yeah?” 

“Yes, daddy, please,” Peter begged weakly, shivers dancing over his skin as Eggsy’s voice melted over him. Eggsy cupped his jaw softly, running his thumb over Peter’s cheekbone. 

“You beg so pretty, darling. You would do anything I asked if it meant I would fuck you, wouldn’t you? You’re so desperate,” he said. 

“Yes, anything,” Peter said, writhing against the sheets, clenching and relaxing his fists above his head as he fought to maintain control. Eggsy gave him a victorious smirk, running his hand down Peter’s torso before - finally - gripping Peter’s dripping cock firmly. 

Peter arched off the bed with a strangled cry, his hands flying up to grab Eggsy’s shoulders before he could stop himself. Immediately, Eggsy released his cock, and Peter thought he might cry. 

“Now what did I say?” Eggsy asked, tone dangerous. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, daddy, please, I’ll be good, please!” Peter sobbed, his body beginning to tremble. Eggsy seemed to take pity on him, as he wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock again and began stroking him slowly. Peter moaned low in his throat, clenching his fists in the sheets as the pleasure rolled through him. 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby boy,” Eggsy said softly, twisting his wrist on an upstroke and making Peter choke on his breath. “I could watch you like this all night.” Peter whimpered, his cock throbbing in Eggsy’s grasp. He sped his strokes, guided by the copious amounts of precum dribbling from Peter’s slit. Peter was dangerously close to the edge already, having been teased for so long. 

“Daddy, close,” he whined, his hips jerking in time with the rhythm Eggsy had taken up. 

“Yeah, baby?” You gonna cum for daddy?” Eggsy asked, twisting his wrist again. That was all it took for Peter to fall apart, cumming with a high-pitched moan. Eggsy stroked him through it, eyes black with hungry desire as he watched Peter come down. 

Peter felt boneless, his mind fuzzy. He smiled blearily up at Eggsy, going to pull Eggsy in for a kiss before remembering himself. Eggsy took note of the aborted motion and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. 

“As beautiful of a sight as that was, I’m not quite done with you yet,” he said, and Peter shivered Eggsy reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, dropping them onto the bed before resettling between Peter’s legs. He ran his hands over Peter’s chest, pausing to pinch his nipples until he was spilling a quiet moan. Peter’s dick was already twitching back to life when Eggsy reached for the lube, popping the cap and pouring a generous amount over his fingers. Peter bit his lip with anticipation as Eggsy reached between his legs, tracing a slick finger around his fluttering rim. 

He sunk a finger in to the second knuckle, making Peter whimper and his hips jerk, another dribble of precum spurting from his cock. Eggsy chuckled and pumped the digit in and out at an even pace before working in a second finger. Peter was reduced to breathless whines and little moans as Eggsy scissored and curled his fingers, searching for that spot that was sure to reduce Peter to a shaking mess. He knew he found it when Peter let out a choked “right there, daddy” and grinned triumphantly, rubbing circles over the little nub until Peter was practically sobbing. 

“Daddy! Need your cock!” he cried, his body taute as a bowstring. 

“You think you’re ready, baby?” Eggsy teased, working in a third finger. Peter keened, throwing his head back as his thighs began to quiver. 

“Please,” he pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. Eggsy stilled his fingers inside of Peter, watching his cock twitch and leak against his stomach. Peter let out a pathetic whimper, trying to fuck himself onto Eggsy’s unmoving fingers, which only resulted in Eggsy withdrawing them quickly. Peter let out a little sob as he clenched down around nothing, hating how empty he felt. 

“Shhh,” Eggsy said, cupping Peter’s cheek reassuringly before sliding the bed to shuck off his pants and underwear in one smooth motion. 

Peter’s mouth  _ watered  _ when he was finally able to see Eggsy’s thick, uncut cock. He had never seen an uncircumcised dick in person before, and had not been prepared for just how hot he would find the sight to be. Eggsy took note of Peter’s staring and took his cock in hand, stroking himself slowly. 

“Is this what you want, baby boy?” he asked, voice gritty with arousal. Peter nodded quickly, biting his lip as his cock  _ throbbed.  _

Eggsy grinned and climbed back onto the bed, grabbing the condom and tearing it from the package hastily. Once it was on, Eggsy’s hands gripped the back of Peter’s knees and pushed them up to his chest, practically folding him in half. Peter’s heart skipped a beat at the feeling of Eggsy’s cockhead pressing against his wet hole, his breath catching in his chest as he was slowly stretched open. 

Eggsy paused when he bottomed out, waiting for Peter to get used to the feeling. Peter could barely think through the lusty haze that had settled over his brain. 

“Daddy, please,” he whispered, rolling his hips and earning a punched out groan from the man above him. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Eggsy murmured, pulling out almost to the tip before driving back home forcefully. Peter threw his head back with a shout, clenching the sheets so hard it was shocking they didn’t tear. Eggsy picked up a brutal pace from the start, the head of his cock slamming into Peter’s prostate with every thrust. Peter lost the ability to speak, he could only moan with the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure. 

“You like that, baby, Eggsy asked, wrapping his hand around Peter’s cock once again and stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“Yes daddy! Yes, yes, so good,” Peter cried, tears beginning to leak out of the corners of his eyes. Eggsy was just so  _ thick _ , practically splitting him in half, he had never felt so full. He fucking loved it. 

“Gonna cum on daddy’s cock, baby boy? Gonna be a good boy for me?” Eggsy said, and all Peter could do was nod, his whole body clenching as his orgasm rocked through him. He knew he was babbling, the pleasure overtaking him until he saw stars. He barely registered the way Eggsy’s hips stuttered as he came inside him, his skin positively buzzing. Eggsy took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out slowly, making Peter whine softly at the emptiness he left behind. 

“Be right back, love,” Eggsy said softly, before disappearing into what Peter was assuming was the bathroom. He felt completely boneless in the wake of what had been the greatest orgasm of his young life, and he was content to let his eyes flutter shut as he settled comfortably into the soft mattress. A few moments later he felt the bed dip, and then a damp, warm cloth was being ran over his skin, cleaning up the drying cum from his stomach. He hummed pleasantly at the sensation, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“You were incredible, darling,” Eggsy said softly, his voice tender. Peter opened his eyes to find Eggsy’s face was mere inches from his own, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to wrap a hand around his neck and pull him in for a gentle kiss. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he said when he pulled away, earning a cheeky grin. 

“You’re welcome to stay the night here. I’m sure I can sneak you back into your hotel in the morning,” Eggsy said, brushing Peter’s hair from his forehead. Peter’s smile widened and he nodded.

“I’d like that.”   
  


They were soon spooning beneath the covers, Peter feeling warm and safe ensconced in Eggsy’s embrace. He was teetering on the edge of consciousness when a chirping sound rang out from somewhere near the bed. It wasn’t loud enough to fully rouse Peter, but when coupled with Eggsy sitting up quickly to make whatever it was stop, he found himself much more awake than he would have preferred. He decided to just keep laying there, attempting to sink back into his almost slumber. He probably would have succeeded had Eggsy not begun whispering a few moments later. 

“Merlin, this better be a global fucking emergency because I -” he stopped, apparently having been cut off by whoever Merlin was. Peter sighed softly and curled up snugly under the soft comforter. 

“What do you mean you can’t find him, we put an internal tracker on him!” 

Internal tracker? That didn’t sound like something a tailor would need to worry about. Peter felt himself flying back to full consciousness, but he kept perfectly still as he listened. He felt Eggsy slide off the bed, beginning to pace as he whispered intensely. 

“That was Harry’s job, what are you calling me for? ... You want me to go to Tokyo right now? ... Bloody hell, Merlin, yes, I know I signed up for this life. I just didn’t take into account that becoming a super-spy would mean tracking down mob bosses at - Jesus Christ - one in the fucking morning... Yes, yes, I’ll be there in half an hour.” Peter heard Eggsy sigh heavily, before he began moving around the room again. 

Peter’s heart was racing. Super-spy? Mob bosses? What the actual fuck was going on? 

Peter listened as Eggsy hurried into the ensuite before sitting up, struggling to process what was happening. The toilet flushed and Eggsy reappeared, eyes going wide and panicked seeing Peter awake. 

“I don’t know much about tailors,” Peter said frankly, “But I’m guessing that you’re not one.” Eggsy heaved a deep sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“I really hate to do this to you, love,” he said, and he sounded painfully sincere. Before Peter could register, Eggsy was pointing towards him and pressing his watch and Peter’s world went black. 

***

Peter awoke the next morning with a nasty headache, so it took a moment to register that he was in his hotel room, Ned snoring lightly on the other bed. But something felt wrong, he wasn’t supposed to be here, for some reason. Sitting up with a groan, Peter cradled his head in his hands, murky images slowly rising to the surface. 

And then, suddenly, everything clicked. Eggsy was a spy. He had probably shot Peter with some sort of amnesia dart and then snuck him into his room. There was just one thing the Brit had not accounted for:   
  
Peter wasn’t exactly like most people, now, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart happy. Please let me know what you thought 💖


End file.
